Talk:Level
.Levels for new spells are not the same for all classes, and is more suited for the spells page anyway. I suggest it be removed. I also suggest the table is split up so people with resolutions above 640x480 can view it as multiple columns, saving some scrolling height. This could be done by adding columns to the current table, or making multiple floated tables, 20-50 levels per table. - Dashiva 20:05, 23 Dec 2005 (UTC) Saving some work: http://forum.dofus.com/topic_en.php?id=8699 - Dashiva 02:34, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) BUT IT SAY YOU CAN GO UP TO LEVEL 200 http://forum.dofus.com/topic_en.php?id=19909 Yeah, so what? It didn't say you can't. Also, we can't insert the lvl 150+ numbers unless someone tells us. There isn't some algorithm to calculate the numbers for any level given, is it? I edited it a bit and inserted the experience needed for lvl200 (http://www.impsvillage.com/forums/index.php?showtopic=14278&st=0) - hidden I've now noticed that higher leveled people have a charge of electricity flowing around them. Is this level based, guild based, or if the character is simply Brakmarian or Bontarian? : It is level-based. At level 100, you gain +1AP and the electricty "aura" when you stand facing directly forward. --GrauGeist 07:23, 11 April 2007 (UTC) f2p maximum level Up to what level can F2Ps gain? I wanted to know because I dont think I will be P2P for a long time - Playstation :Well, I have a level 4X, I've heard of f2p getting to 7X, but it really depends on how good your wisdom gear is, what monsters you fight, etc. If you really tried, you could probably eventually even get to 200, but that would take years. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:47, 29 July 2008 (UTC) rate of level by class The rate of level by class is different. for example at the first screen in incarnum, an eniripsa will need three combats and the first quest to get to level 2, while a sacrier will usually level off of any combat at the same first screen. I havent checkd if the amount of experience gained is different for the same class on different creatures, maybe eniripsas have a different effectve wisdom, but certainly there is a different rate of leveling. :You sure they did all the same quests, and got the same xp from all of them? Some of those quests there give different xp depending on what you say to them. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 07:12, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Level 201 ( two hundred and one ) Uhhm why does it say 200+1? has anyone actually got 201? and if so WTF WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! :No, you can't get to 201, or at least not for maybe 25 years (if I recall the discussion on it correctly). However, you can still gain xp after level 200, so that you can still level mounts and guilds. That's why level 201 is listed. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 12:34, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::you can actualy get to 201 because the xp for lvl 201 is 9,223,372,036,854,780,000 but you would probably have to xp 24/7 with 1000 wisdom against the most xp creature ( the piwi XD) for like 10 years.Rycknouk-the-hyrkul-sram (talk) 16:42, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::Level 201 is physically unreachable : Dofus servers are written in Java language, which can't handle integers beyond 263 - 1 = 9,223,372,036,854,775,807 (talk) 02:10, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::I rather doubt that, 200 was probably chosen as a convenient final level, nothing to do with programming restraints. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:21, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::::If they wanted to make L201 reachable they would have chosen something like 10,000,000,000 xp, not something like 263 + 4,192 (I think they haven't chosen this value randomly ...), and even if the servers were able to handle that, it wouldn't take less than 20 million years (for someone who gets 1 billion xp per day) ^^' (talk) 15:10, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::201 is meant to be unreachable, yes. But what do you mean, that the servers could not handle it? 201 only exists so that people can still level guilds and dragoturkies once they have reached 200. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 01:47, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::If someone would ever go beyond 263 - 1 xp, either the servers would crash (if they use checked arithmetic), or the xp would wrap (Wikipedia : Integer overflow) and become negative (-263, if they use unchecked arithmetic) (talk) 02:13, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::P.S : it's not a problem since this case wouldn't happen within the next 20 million years, assuming someone gets 1 billion exp a day) (talk) 02:39, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::just wondering... let's say you can take the best xp/time mob in 15 minutes and 25.000.000 xp. Then a 24 hour xp-run will give 2.400.000.000, that is 876.000.000.000 xp a year. 9.223.372.030.000.000.000 / 876.000.000.000 are 10.528.963 years more or less. So, when you'll reach lvl200, stop exping! :P --Fortu-Nello (talk) 18:18, September 22, 2009 (UTC) : Shouldn't the xp for 201 read 9.223.372.036.854.775.807? (talk) 06:13, February 3, 2010 (UTC) calculator i know that every time you lvl up you need to xp a 7% than the xp to go up the lvl before (i.e when you appear in incarnam you need to xp 150 xp to go up another lvl, therefor 150+7%=~160xp).Rycknouk-the-hyrkul-sram (talk) 15:56, 7 August 2009 (UTC) new layout has screwed around with this, is anyone able to change it so you can see the last column please? Level 199~200 Now I know why to level up from level 199 to level 200 takes long time. It will need a vast amount of XP's to that level. I've made my own table forlevel 199~200 as shown below. Please comment if the value is correct? Nalvinj (talk) 10:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :Looks fine. Galrauch (talk) 18:03, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Trolls.. I Undoed some things a troll did >.<'. Is the page same as it was now? Pikacz (talk) 15:52, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yep, you fully reverted the vandalism. Galrauch (talk) 17:23, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Mount I got a small problem with the xp I earn after a fight. My mount just reached lvl 100 so I turned the xp to 0%. Now the problem, after each fight my mount get xp (I don't know how many %). I've tryed sevral things but that didn't help. Any ideas? Playersgame (talk) 18:58, January 3, 2012 (UTC) :Heya. Even when on 0% Mounts still receive a set amount of bonus XP. It doesn't deduct from the XP your character receives though so you needn't worry about it. Galrauch (talk) 22:44, January 3, 2012 (UTC)